This invention relates to a pipeline processing assembly and method for cleaning, dewatering, and drying a pipeline to ready the pipeline for conveying fluids, such as liquids and gases. During pipeline construction, unwanted dirt and debris often enters the pipeline as the pipeline is laid in sections. In the past, pipeline pigs have been used in combination with an air compressor connected to the upstream end of the pipeline, and generating increased air pressure on the upstream side of the pigs to move the pigs through the pipeline. The pigs collect the dirt and debris, and move it downstream to an exit opening in the pipeline for discharge to the atmosphere. Movement of the pigs through the pipeline is often slowed, and in many cases stopped, as a result of obstructions such as earthen matter and air blocks forming in the pipeline.
The present invention provides an assembly which generates increased pressure for urging the pigs downstream through the pipeline. In addition, the invention provides an assembly for drying the pipeline in an effective and efficient manner using a vacuum source communicating with the downstream end of the pipeline, and a heater located adjacent an open upstream end of the pipeline. Once the pipeline is laid and buried, the invention cleans the pipeline, dewaters the pipeline after testing, and then drys the pipeline in final preparation for conveying fluid.